


The Raven's Crown: Lilith WoodRain

by TheBadHalfOfAFandom



Series: The Raven's Crown [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Canon-Typical Violence, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadHalfOfAFandom/pseuds/TheBadHalfOfAFandom
Summary: (part 1 of 5 of character introduction sections) This section is about an Imp named Lilith, who will be the main protagonist of my soon to be novel, The Raven's Crown.The Raven's Crown is a fantasy/action novel about a group of human and Fae, all trying to kill a demon named Betziel for different reasons, some revenge, others redemption. The only way to stop him, however, is to gain access to the magic used by 7 great mages of their world's past. Betziel knows this as well and has the tools needed to get the magic. Now it's a race against time as our heroes and villains travel the world in hopes to find the moon shard that hold their magic.





	The Raven's Crown: Lilith WoodRain

The familiar bell ring at the door prompted the storekeeper to look at the soon-to-be-buyer.  A cloaked figure stood in the door for a few moments before walking forward, a soft  _ clack _ came from the wooden floors as they approached. While slightly unnerved, he quickly brushed it off before giving the routine welcome spiel.

“Yes, can I help you-” He froze when the figure pulled her hood down. Their pale as snow skin pointed ears and dark purple hair could only mean one thing. “You-You’re an Imp?” His voice sputtered, earning a slight chuckle from the woman.

“Well, I guess? I mean, I’ve had this body my whole life, but I could always be wrong.” She gave a smile, before spotting the man’s arm slide slowly under the table. “Woah! Hey now! I’m not here to cause any trouble, just a regular ‘ol buyer, looking for some nice items.” The Imp slowly brought her hands down from a defensive position, before extending one of them.

“I feel as if we’ve started off on the wrong foot, the name’s Lilith WoodRain, don’t forget it, I’m a merchant from the Chonada Empire, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” When the man said nothing and kept his cold glare, she took that as a cue to continue.

“Well, anyway, I heard that your shop sells rare items imported from places as far as the Mystic Sea,” She leaned her arm on the table, “so I was wondering if you have this item I’ve been desperately trying to get my hands on. It’s an old relic, The Cloak of Valence, ever heard of it?”

“I need you to get out of my store or else I’ll call the Guard.” Lilith gave a sigh and combed her hand through her hair before regaining composure. 

“Listen, pal-” 

“Don't you ever call me that.” The shopkeeper snapped.

“Okay, relax, I have the money needed so there’s no need to send the cops after me.” After finishing, Lilith dug out a medium-sized bag filled with gold coins. “I didn’t steal a single coin here, now I take it that this will suffice?” 

The older man stood there, looking over the bag of coins, wide-eyed, before saying in a shaken tone of voice, “What’s your cloak made of?”

“Pardon?” Lilith backed up, lightly grabbing her attire.

“Your, cloak, it looks different, what’s it made from?” The man leaned over the table.

“Oh! Well, it’s made from the fur of a silk dragon, it’s very durable, and is a very high-quality item.” She explained, giving an edge a small tug.

“Give me the robe, and the money, then we’ll have a deal.” The keeper suddenly finished with a smirk. Lilith seemed to weigh her options before making the verdict.

“Alright, you have a deal.” 

With that, the owner went to the back of the store, before reappearing with a box as long as his arms. Once it was put on the table, Lilith took off her cloak and put it next to the money, before grabbing the nearly invisible one.

“I take it that it’s everything you wanted?” The man said, trying to get the Imp out of his shop faster, only to receive a “hmmm” from the proclaimed merchant.

“Well, you see, it’s nice and all, and definitely lives up to being a byproduct of Valences’ magic, but there is something I just don’t like about it,” Lilith said, starting to put the cloak on.

“Well, too bad, I have a no refund policy.” The shopkeeper went to reach for the silk cloak and bag, but once his hand grabbed the bag, his hand phased right through it. He looked up at Lilith for some kind of answer, only to get a fanged smirk.

“You see, the thing I don’t like about your product,” she flipped the hood over her head, “is the price.” Her hands then became encased in a purple light, as one after the other, a pack of diamond wolves was quickly summoned.

“Now,” she started, earning a horrified look from the shopkeeper, “give me back my ‘robe’ and no one has to get hurt.” Lilith slammed her hands onto the table looming over the owner. After a few quiet moments of waiting for some answer, Lilith took that as her cue to leave. She snatched her original cloak before seemingly disappearing, only her shadow being visible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a work in progress of a novel I'm working on, The Raven's Crown. Anyway I figured while I'm writing it, I'd create introductory parts for the main 6 characters. So this would be the first out of 5 parts (2 of them will be in 1 part). I look forward to see what you all think and I'm always open to criticism/critiques.   
> Lilith WoodRain is an Imp, so she's pretty short around ~5 feet, and uses illusion/shadow type magic. Imps are in the Fae category with the 5 creature list being: Fae, human, demon, beast, plants. She finds trust hard to come by, but the ones she can trust, she loves to death. She's also a broke con artist who loves to hate on humans and sylphs because of their social status. The one item that wasn't stolen is her silk cloak.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Primira  
> follow me on DA @Primira


End file.
